A room's memory
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Mycroft X Lestrade] Prompt: Écris une histoire qui se termine par "Et voici la pièce où c'est arrivé." (Suite de Icebreaker)


_Fiction en plusieurs parties écrite pour le NaNoWriMo 2016 sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Attention, il s'agit de la suite d'Icebreaker, mais vous pouvez lire cette partie indépendamment, il vous manquera juste un peu de contexte._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **IAMX - Think of England (accoustic)**

L'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade se réveilla en sursaut et fixa le plafond d'un air affolé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa respiration était haletante. Il ne savait pas quelle était la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur le poids du drap sur son torse nu, sur le confort du matelas sous son corps, sur la chaleur de ses mains qui frottaient ses tempes.

Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit à côté de lui dans le lit. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui dise que ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'un cauchemar et que tout allait bien se passer. Malheureusement, son lit était vide, tout comme sa vie en ce moment.

Enfin, à un détail près. Un détail important.

Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur l'arrivée soudaine d'un certain Mycroft Holmes, frère du détective avec qui il travaillait, dans sa vie. Dans toute une vie de rencontres, jamais Greg ne s'était aussi bien senti avec quelqu'un en aussi peu de temps. Ils n'avaient passé qu'une soirée ensemble, avec un dîner, plusieurs tasses de thé et des discussions sincères. Et pourtant, quelque chose semblait être passé entre eux.

A tel point que Greg avait embrassé Mycroft sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui à la fin de la soirée.

En y repensant, il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il avait aimé l'embrasser et justement, c'était bien le problème. Il avait embrassé un autre homme et avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée. Pas qu'il soit homophobe ou quoi que ce soit, mais de là à réaliser qu'il s'était trompé sur sa sexualité aussi longtemps... C'était compliqué pour lui.

Il était passé en un éclair du stade « je suis déprimé parce que ma femme vient de demander le divorce sans me demander mon avis » à « j'embrasse un hommes intriguant mais charmant avec qui je viens de passer la soirée » en moins d'une semaine. Son cerveau avait besoin de repos pour faire le point.

Et ça tombait bien, Mycroft n'était pas du type démonstratif et s'était contenté de lui envoyer quelques messages depuis leur première et dernière entrevue la semaine précédente.

Enfin... S'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui même, Greg aurait aimé que l'aîné lui témoigne un peu plus d'intérêt, au moins pour qu'il sache où il en était et s'il pouvait faire des plans dans le cas où son cerveau lui dirait que oui, ça semblait être une bonne idée de revoir Mycroft Holmes - et de l'embrasser.

Il se voyait mal demander des conseils à John, même hypothétiquement ou en disant que c'était pour un ami. Ce genre de conversation finissait toujours par dériver.

Il se retrouvait seul dans cette situation. Il fallait qu'il décide rapidement si oui ou non il voulait que Mycroft soit de l'autre côté du lit - toujours hypothétiquement - s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar la nuit. Il avait plutôt envie de dire oui, pour le moment. D'ailleurs s'il y pensait, c'était que ça ne lui paraissait pas si absurde que ça.

Greg se massa les tempes un peu plus vigoureusement et décida de se lever. Il était cinq heures du matin, ça ne servirait à rien de se rendormir pour une heure. En plus il avait encore une montagne de dossier qui l'attendait dans son bureau à Scotland Yard et y arriver avant tout le monde le protégerait en partie de l'animation débordante qu'il y avait le matin.

Il fit un saut dans la salle de bain, s'habilla pendant que la cafetière électrique chauffait et pensa à mettre son portable dans la poche de sa veste. Le temps qu'il boive un café et mette le reste dans une thermos à emmener avec lui, il était déjà cinq heures quarante-cinq.

Il était suffisamment tôt pour que la route ne soit pas bouchée par tous les autres automobilistes qui partaient travailler. Il put donc prendre sa voiture au lieu du métro. Le trajet jusqu'à Scotland Yard lui prit environ vingt-cinq minutes. Ce n'était pas si mal, considérant que sa femme avait choisi l'appartement sans tenir compte de la distance jusqu'à son travail à lui. Il était heureux qu'il puisse continuer à se payer l'appartement, petit mais situé dans le cœur de la ville, avec son salaire d'inspecteur.

Il gara sa voiture sur le parking souterrain et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au quinzième étage, au bout duquel se trouvait son bureau. S'il n'avait pas d'immenses responsabilités à l'échelle de la hiérarchie policière, il avait au moins assez de pouvoir pour gérer une équipe de terrain et ne pas avoir de compte à rendre à chaque fois qu'il prenait une décision pour une enquête.

Il n'y avait que les agents d'entretien, et c'était aussi sinistre que bienvenu. C'était le mois de novembre et il était loin de faire jour.

L'inspecteur Lestrade se dirigea vers son bureau et s'abîma dans la contemplation de son bureau encombré. Il décida de boire un peu plus de café avant de s'y mettre. Il versa la boisson fumante et odorante dans un mug qui traînait et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Jetant un coup d'œil sur les lumières de la ville par la baie vitrée, il repensa à Mycroft.

Comme par hasard, son portable vibra à ce moment-là, depuis la poche de sa veste accrochée sur le portemanteau derrière la porte. Il hésita un instant avant de se lever pour le prendre, mais c'était aussi son portable professionnel, alors il ne devait jamais l'ignorer trop longtemps.

Il avait reçu un message de Mycroft.

« Ce soir, un dîner, ça vous tente? MH »

Simple et clair, pourtant Gregory sentit son cœur battre un peu vite. Il avait soudainement la réponse à de trop nombreuses questions et ça se bousculait toujours dans sa tête. Il avait envie d'accepter. Qu'est-ce qui te retient? Lui demanda sa conscience. Toi, voulut-il lui répondre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il se parlait à lui-même, seul dans son bureau.

Ça ne l'étonnait même pas que Mycroft soit déjà levé à une heure pareille. Les Holmes et leurs habitudes... Enfin, il pouvait parler lui...

« D'accord » écrivit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il en avait envie, point. Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard. Ou même pas du tout, comme ça il pourrait profiter sans prise de tête.

« 19h devant Scotland Yard, je passe vous chercher. MH »

Greg ne jugea pas utile de répondre. Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule en face de son bureau: il restait à peine moins de treize heures à attendre avant leur rendez-vous. Une éternité, en somme.

Bizarrement, malgré son stress et son impatience, Greg ne vit pas la matinée passer. Il avait réussi à s'occuper de ses dossiers pour l'arrivée de ses collègues et avait pu faire un briefing sur l'enquête en cours avec les officiers en charge. Tout se passait plutôt bien, sauf une enquête de suicide en série mystérieuse qui les laissait sur place.

Pendant sa pause, il regarda à nouveau les deux messages reçus par Mycroft pour se convaincre que c'était bien réel et qu'ils allaient dîner ensemble le soir même. Quand il y repensait, Greg était un peu gêné. La dernière fois, il l'avait embrassé et puis ils s'étaient séparés sur le pas de la porte, sans rien rajouter. Depuis, juste des messages. Comment était il supposé agir aujourd'hui? La distance était sans doute plus prudente que l'effusion, du moins au début. Ensuite, il verrait.

Il remarqua que sa collègue Sally Donovan le suivait des yeux, plusieurs fois dans la journée et pendant le briefing. Avait-elle remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son comportement? Il ne se faisait pas de souci, si elle avait un truc à lui dire, elle viendrait.

L'après-midi s'écoula plus lentement. Greg se surprit à contempler sa montre plusieurs fois, sans parvenir à se concentrer complètement sur son travail.

Et puis, sur le coup de dix-sept heures, la situation ordonnée bascula vers le chaos. L'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient prit un tour inattendu quand trois nouveaux corps furent découverts dans un appartement vide dans la banlieue de Londres. La théorie du suicide paraissait erronée et ils avaient surtout une nouvelle scène de crime à explorer.

Et un détective-consultant à appeler en renfort.

Dans ces conditions, difficile pour l'inspecteur de maintenir son dîner avec Mycroft. Il lui envoya un court message d'excuse.

« Enquête vient de s'aggraver, ne serait pas disponible ce soir, désolé. Une prochaine fois? »

Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur de frustration. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était réellement désolé et il espérait que Mycroft pourrait lire entre les lignes et ne pas croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une excuse bateau pour ne pas le voir.

S'il y avait une personne pour connaître l'imprévisibilité du métier, c'était bien Mycroft en plus.

Il allait reposer son portable quand la réponse arriva.

« Je suis ravi que vous annuliez une soirée avec moi pour la passer avec mon frère. MH »

Et une autre, cinq secondes plus tard.

« Une prochaine fois. »

Greg n'était pas totalement rassuré. Il espérait que la première réponse tenait plus de l'ironie que de la colère, même s'il ne connaissait pas encore assez Mycroft Holmes pour savoir ce qu'il pensait en lisant seulement ses messages.

Il envoya un message à John Watson pour lui demander de ramener Sherlock sur la scène de crime dans les plus brefs délais, et lui communiqua l'adresse dans un second message. Le temps que Lestrade rassemble une équipe réduite pour l'accompagner, John avait répondu qu'ils se mettaient en route.

Greg se prit à rêver que ça se termine suffisamment tôt pour qu'il puisse rappeler Mycroft et aller dîner tout de même, mais l'expérience du métier lui disait que ses illusions étaient inutiles. Une enquête sur le terrain prenait toujours un temps fou. Surtout qu'il allait falloir gérer Sherlock.

Il aurait bien aimé avoir le courage de dire à Mycroft qu'évidemment, il aurait préféré passer la soirée avec lui.

Il prit sa voiture et emmena avec lui son équipe jusqu'à l'appartement dans lequel les trois corps avaient été retrouvés. Ils étaient toujours là, et Lestrade tenta de passer en mode professionnel. Malgré les années, il ne s'était pas habitué à voir la mort aussi fréquemment, aussi facilement.

Alors qu'il donnait ses ordres dans la pièce, il reçut un appel. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de John ou Sherlock qui lui annonçait leur arrivée, il quitta la pièce pour répondre.

Et se trouva nez-à-nez non pas avec le cadet Holmes, mais avec l'aîné.

Mycroft portait un costume gris, un pardessus noir et tenait un parapluie dans sa main gauche. Comme d'ordinaire, il se tenait droit et fier, le menton légèrement relevé. Lestrade le fixa s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

« Gregory. »

Il esquissa un pauvre sourire perdu.

« Mycroft, je suis vraiment désolé. Cette enquête nous est retombé dessus il y a une heure et... »

Le plus grand fit signe que ce n'était pas important et se mit à fixer l'inspecteur de façon différente, plus... intense.

« Je suis prêt à attendre que vous ayez terminé. »

Le regard de Greg s'illumina sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte.

« Vraiment? Mais vous savez...

\- Avez-vous envie de dîner avec moi ce soir Gregory?

\- Oui, avoua-t-il en toute franchise.

\- Alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous empêcher. »

Mycroft fit un sourire satisfait. L'insepcteur rassuré allait lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il retourne à sa scène de crime s'il voulait avoir une chance d'avoir terminé avant la nuit, quand le frère Holmes s'approcha brusquement de lui, prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Greg resta un instant pétrifié, tentant de comprendre et d'analyser ce qui tait en train d'arriver.

Lorsqu'il réalisa, il embrassa Mycroft en retour et osa même attraper le revers de son pardessus pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus. Il avait l'impression de rêver, n'avait plus envie de le lâcher. Mycroft le plaqua contre le mur du couloir sans brutalité et l'embrassa encore.

Ils furent obligés de se séparer en entendant des éclats de voix à l'étage inférieur. Mycroft fit un bref sourire.

« Je saurais vous trouver ce soir. »

Lestrade n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Mycroft reprit un air naturel et quitta le couloir, empruntant l'escalier pour redescendre. L'inspecteur regarda sa silhouette disparaître, pour être remplacée moins d'une minute plus tard par Sherlock et John en grande discussion.

« Graham vous souriez, remarqua directement le détective. »

Lestrade soupira mais ne parvint pas à retirer toute trace d'émotion de son visage. John lui jeta un regard perplexe, il haussa les épaules en retour et les emmena dans la pièce.

« Et voici la pièce où c'est arrivé. »

* * *

 _Après avoir écrit Icebreaker, j'avais envie de continuer cette histoire, et donc j'ai cherché dans ma liste de prompts un qui serait susceptible de me laisser écrire du Mystrade. Et je suis tombée sur celui-là, un prompt qui faisait presque scénario de film policier donc je n'ai pas hésité. Vous pouvez lire la suite d'Icebreaker et de A room's memory en cherchant Aftertaste (un prompt bonus, pour le coup)._

 _Merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
